The present disclosure relates to a stator assembly method and a stator assembly apparatus.
Hitherto, there has been known a stator manufacturing method that includes a step of inserting coils into slots of an annular stator core. Such a stator manufacturing method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193597 (JP 2011-193597 A), for example.
In the stator manufacturing method described in JP 2011-193597 A, a jig that has a circular column shape and that has a plurality of holding grooves formed in the outer peripheral surface at the same pitch as that of the slots is prepared. A plurality of coils are inserted into the plurality of holding grooves of the jig. The coils are pushed out from the radially inner side toward the radially outer side with the jig disposed inside the stator core such that the holding grooves and the slots communicate with each other. Consequently, the coils are inserted into the slots while being guided by the holding grooves and teeth between the slots.